Broken
by klainebowpower
Summary: AU. Quinn Fabray is 32 and thinks she has it all: she s got the house, a lot of friends, the looks and she s millionaire. But one day, she meets Beth Puckerman, a 16-years old girl who is struggling with bullies, really smart and, surprisingly, her daughter. /SYOC! (for Beth s classmates or Quinn s friends)


**AUTHOR´S NOTE: "I´m back! I´m still grounded, but managed to do this in school. Send PM´s with characters who will go to Beth´s school (she´s 16 now). It´s sort of based in About A Boy :)"**

**That was what I wrote when I published the story.**

**I don't know what to do so you will notice the _SORT__ OF_ in "It's sort of based in About A Boy". So I have three things to say for the old reviewers:**

**1) It's not Puckleberry or Faberry, but if you insist, I'll take Rachel off the important characters. She will appear later in the story.**

**2) Quinn is supposed to be immature and selfish, so think about that posibility before writing.**

**3) Like I said, pay attention to the 'sort of'. It will NOT be just like the book, and I don't give a damn if you don't like it. We're reading it in school, so it was basically the first thing that popped into my mind after a long writer's block, and after thinking about it better, I started writing it. The beggining looks like it, but believe me when I say it will not be the same. **

**Think better when you write, next time. Now I've deleted the reviews because I've changed the story.**

* * *

It was a sunny morning in Ohio, and Quinn Fabray had plenty of things to do.

She was wandering around her room, glancing at the clock every now and then. In an hour, her friend Rachel Berry would come to have lunch with her, with her husband and newborn daughter, Stephanie. Quinn hadn´t seen Rachel in months, so she had to be punctual this time. She threw on a white dress with blue flowers, some blue ballet flats and a cardigan of that same colour. She combed her wet blonde hair and checked the time. Fifty minutes. Quinn hated to do this to Rachel, but she had fifty minutes of boredom, so she would just go shopping with Santana for a while. She grabbed her iPhone and dialed Santana`s number.

"Hello? Who´s there?"

"Hi, Santana, it´s Quinn."

"Why aren´t you on speed dial?"

"New phone."

"I guess I won´t bother adding your new phone, right?"

"Yes, next week I´ll get a new one."

"Gosh, it was sarcasm."

"I know."

"Anyway, why did you call?"

"I´m bored, do you want to go shopping?"

"Sure."

"Bye..."

"Bye..."

Santana hung up and Quinn sighed. She grabbed her white Prada bag and walked out of her house. The mall was a few blocks away, so it would not take her more than 5 minutes. When she arrived, she found Santana by a jewelry store.

"Ooh, these are really nice!"

Santana squealed in excitement. Quinn playfully rolled her eyes. Santana could be her bitchy best friend, still acting like a bitchy cheerleader, but one of her weak points was fashion. "Come on, Quinn!" Santana said cheerfully as she walked into the shop. Quinn followed her in.

"Excuse me, how much for this necklace?" Santana asked the shop assistant.

"7000 dollars," she said.

Santana ended up buying it, just as a lot of things more, and Quinn did too. Before she knew it, an hour had passed, and then thirty minutes, and Quinn was holding 7 bags. She checked the time. "Shit!" She said furiously. "I need to go. Bye, San!" She ran away, and hoped Santana would understand. But more than anything, she hoped Rachel would understand.

* * *

"Quinn, you promised it wouldn´t happen again..."

Quinn sighed. She had arrived late, as usual. She couldn't help it: an hour of boredom was like two hours of torture. She wasn't really mature for her age, she pretended to like people, arrived late at most events and had to be entertained the whole time.

"Sorry, I was buying..."

Rachel raised her eyebrows and Quinn immediately regretted what she said. She would have to lie.

"...a gift for you!" She finished.

Quinn grabbed one of the bags and handed it to Rachel. She would just buy it again. Rachel grinned and opened the bag. "Wow, it´s really nice!" She said, eyeing a hot pink minidress. Finn looked kind of worried.

"No, it´s not too short, Finn," Quinn said with a smile, almost reading his mind.

"Well, anyway," Rachel said, "I want you to meet Stephanie." She kissed the baby´s forehead and handed it to Quinn.

"She´s..." Quinn started to say. She needed to sound like she meant it. "...adorable," she finished, trying not to feel guilty when Rachel pretended not to notice Quinn didn't really mean what she said. "So, how's Jennifer?" Jennifer was Finn and Rachel's five years old daughter, a lovely and sweet little girl, who was really nice to Quinn, but the feeling wasn't mutual.

"She´s fine. A little bit upset about the fact that Steph cries a lot, but she´s sweet."

That was one of the reasons Quinn didn't love Jennifer as much as she loved Quinn: Jennifer wouldn't stand Stephanie's cries, or the fact that she had taken the spotlight from her. Quinn knew that too well, and she immediately thought Rachel was lying when she said Jennifer was acting sweetly.

"So, we have something to ask you," Finn said. "You're like an aunt to Jennifer. She loves you, believe me."

"She thinks you're some kind of cool Santa Claus," Rachel said, smiling. Quinn smiled, too. It was nice to know someone felt that way aout her.

"That is why," Finn continued, "we think you'd be a great godmother for Stephanie. Wuld you like to?"

Quinn's smile faded. She knew she wouldn't be the best godmother. In fact, she wasn't even good at it. She didn't know how to do anything related with children, and she didn't want to, either. Her life was pretty good like that. So her answer was clear.

"No."


End file.
